fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia/Supports
With Male Avatar With Female Avatar With Chrom With Frederick With Virion With Vaike With Stahl With Kellam With Lon'qu With Ricken With Maribelle With Panne With Gaius With Gregor With Libra With Henry With Donnel With Lucina (Daughter) With Inigo (Son) C Support *'Olivia: '''Inigo? It's the middle of the night. Where are you going? *'Inigo: Oh, Mother! Er, well, I was just off to...chat up the ladies! You know me! Ha ha! *'Olivia: '''Nonsense. The only things out there at this hour are Risen. Now, may I have the truth? *'Inigo: 'Er, I... I'm... I just wanted to... *'Olivia: 'Practice your dancing? *'Inigo: '...How did you know? *'Olivia: 'Someone said they spotted you dancing in the woods a few nights back. I thought you might be making a habit of it. *'Inigo: 'They SAW it?! B-but, I made sure to stay behind that big tree the whole time! Argh, that's so embarrassing! ...And I bet they were horrified. *'Olivia: 'Quite the opposite. They said it was a breathtaking sight. Apparently they lost track of the time just standing there, mesmerized... *'Inigo: 'That's even MORE embarrassing! I'm not good with praise, you know? I'm used to rejection! And wait, lost track of time? How long were they watching?! Ugh, I give up... I'll never be able to practice in peace again. This is going to haunt me to the grave! The GRAVE, I tell you! *'Olivia: 'Well, what if we practiced together? Finding secret, out-of-the-way spots to practice is something of a talent of mine. Besides, it's too dangerous to let you charge off into the woods alone at night. *'Inigo: 'Together? What, with YOU?! Wouldn't you be humiliated trying out incomplete dances with someone watching? *'Olivia: 'Not if that someone were you! You're my son, Inigo! So, what do you say? It would be just the two of us. *'Inigo: 'Er, that's really sweet, but... I'm sorry, Mother. *'Olivia: 'Hmm? Why not? Still too embarrassing? *'Inigo: 'No, it's not that. Well, it IS, but... It's more than that. *'Olivia: 'What do you mean? *'Inigo: 'L-look, I'm sorry, but I can't. I just can't! I'm going back to my tent. Good night, Mother! *'Olivia: 'Inigo, wait! B Support *'Inigo: '...... Sigh... Let me guess. You're in this one today? *'Olivia: 'Eep! I-Inigo?! Er, what a coincidence! *'Inigo: 'Yes, you just happened to find yourself hiding in a barrel. What ARE the chances? Mother, PLEASE stop trying to spy on me while I practice! You've climbed trees, hidden under bridges, painted yourself in ridiculous camouflage... The time you jumped out from that waterfall nearly gave me a waterfall in my pants! *'Olivia: 'But I want to see you dance! Random people from the camp keep coming across you and raving about it! I'm your mother, and I haven't seen you dance even once! How is that fair?! *'Inigo: 'I'm sorry, but having people see moves that I'm still working on is mortifying. You're as shy as I am. You HAVE to know how I feel. ...Don't you? *'Olivia: 'Oh... W-well, if you're so shy, why do you spend each day hitting on every girl you find?! *'Inigo: 'Heh, you of all people should know the answer to that one. After all, you're the reason I developed this flirting habit in the first place! *'Olivia: 'What?! I most certainly am not! *'Inigo: 'Yes you are! When I was little, I was even more shy than you are now. I came to you in tears asking how to be more comfortable around people. And you said the fastest way for a man to practice bravery was to talk to women! *'Olivia: '...Oh, gods. What in the world was my future self thinking? *'Inigo: 'I believe you said it was advice a good friend once gave you. Anyway, I gave it a try, and it worked! ...Surprisingly enough. *'Olivia: 'And then it became a habit? *'Inigo: 'Apparently so. But whatever you want to call it, I owe it all to you. *'Olivia: 'I'm sorry... *'Inigo: 'What? Why? Don't apologize. If I want to help people with my dancing, I need to become as alluring as possible. If I can't talk my way into a date or five, I know I've still got a long ways to go. Flirting is another part of my training. ...With its own benefits, naturally. So, really. I'm thankful. *'Olivia: 'W-well, I suppose as long as it's helped you... *'Inigo: 'It has, and it does! So you don't need to worry about me so much, okay? Now, come on. It's nearly time for supper. *'Olivia: 'It's such a relief to hear he has good reasons for all that skirt chasing. Hee hee! Though I'd love to see a girl's face when he says his mother sent him... But wait -- I still didn't get to see him dance today! I lugged this barrel in here and everything. ...Ugh, how embarrassing. A Support *'Inigo: '...Nice. Those were some damned fine moves, if I do say so myself. *'Olivia: 'Yes, a brilliant performance! *'Inigo: 'Gah?! *'Olivia: 'Though your spins still lack the strength of your convictions. Stop holding back! Oh, and extend your focus through the very tips of your fingers. That will help through those tricky transition moves. *'Inigo: 'All right, where were you hiding today, Mother? *'Olivia: Nowhere! This time I really did just happen to pass by -- I swear! Though I thank the gods for the chance to finally see you dance. The latter half was a bit of a departure, but I recognize the routine. It's my favorite. ...Er, did I teach you that in the future? *'Inigo:' ...... *'Olivia: '''Inigo? *'Inigo: Yes. It was the last dance you taught me. That's why the second half is different. ...You died before we got that far. *'Olivia: '...Oh. *'Inigo: '''And here I've been working so hard to develop an amazing version to show you... Not much point. If you're going to spoil the surprise by peeking before it's done. *'Olivia: 'I'm so sorry! I didn't know! Oh, I feel just awful... *'Inigo: 'Don't. It's fine... To tell you the truth, I really wanted to hear your thoughts. I always used to practice beside your grave. I'd try to imagine what you'd say as you watched me. What I could fix... I'd picture how you'd tell me to speed up, or praise me when I got it right. I could hear it all in my head as I danced. But I just wanted to hear it aloud... Anyway, that's why I'm... I'm just glad. *sniff* *'Olivia: 'Ah! No, don't cry! It's all right! The me in the future might have left, but I swear, this me is here to stay. We can dance together, or see the world, or anything! I'll do anything to make you happy, my darling boy. *'Inigo: '...... ...Thanks, Mom. *'Olivia: 'It's my pleasure. *'Inigo: 'Sorry I've been so weird about letting you watch me dance... Er, but would you teach me the real second half of that routine sometime? *'Olivia: Of course! With Morgan (Female) (Daughter) Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Supports Category:Game Script Category:Stubs